ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Hudson
Jimmy Hudson is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character appears in the Ultimate Marvel universe and is the son of Ultimate Wolverine. Publication history Jimmy Hudson first appeared in the Ultimatum follow-up Ultimate Comics: X by Jeph Loeb, David Messina and Art Adams. Cullen Bunn opted to explore Jimmy Hudson's past; he enjoyed the idea of a Wolverine that was raised in a positive environment, and aspects of the character's situation resonated with him to his own adopted son who was abandoned at birth. Following the Secret Wars storyline, Hudson was among the characters moved to the mainstream Marvel Universe, which resulted in his joining the time-displaced members of the X-Men. Fictional character biography Ultimate universe Jimmy Hudson is the son of Wolverine, who entrusted Jimmy to James Hudson, who Wolverine fought with in the Iraq War, when Jimmy was a newborn. James later becomes a sheriff in Florida, and he and his wife Heather raise Jimmy in Port St Lucie. While drag racing, Jimmy's car flips off the road, seriously injuring him, but his X-gene activates and he heals rapidly. The following day, Jimmy meets Kitty Pryde, who gives him a box of Wolverine's possessions, including a holographic message. Kitty hypothesizes that Jimmy has inherited Wolverine's abilities and encourages him to attempt to unsheathe his claws, which he succeeds in doing. He also forms a metallic coating over the claws.Ultimate Comics: X #1 Jimmy Hudson found Jean Grey who was using the alias of Karen Grant. Jean Grey decides to tag along with Jimmy on his mission to recruit the mutants Derek Morgan and Liz Allan.Ultimate Comics: X #2 While in Chicago, Jimmy Hudson and Karen Grant begin their search for Derek Morgan. Jimmy later rescues Derek while Karen makes his brother Joe forget his brother's vigilante activities.Ultimate Comics: X #3 Jimmy Hudson and Karen Grant arrive at Liz Allan's school, where the students have turned against her half-brother Theodore Allan (the two were fathered by the Blob). While Liz sides with Jimmy and Karen, Theodore escapes with Quicksilver (who told Theodore about his father) to join up with him and the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy.Ultimate Comics: X #4 In Scotch Plains, New Jersey, Sabretooth attacks Jimmy, intending to kill him as a substitute for Wolverine. He almost succeeds, seriously wounding Jimmy and somehow disabling his regenerative abilities, but Quicksilver pulls him out. Jean did her best to patch Jimmy up and then looked for some help. When Jimmy woke up, his wounds finally healed. However, he was shocked and confused that the Hulk was standing before him. Jean explained she made an arrangement with Hulk to become their enforcer and also give him some answers....specifically how he was found. Just then, Nick Fury appeared before them. Jean explained to everyone that their group was called the Tomorrow People. Inspired by Wolverine, they were "Plan B" in the event that the X-Men had fallen. Nick Fury would be their shadow-intel to help them be a step ahead of their pursuers. However, if they were to get caught, they were on their own.Ultimate Comics: X #5 Mainstream universe Following the restoration of the multiverse after the Secret Wars storyline, Jimmy Hudson is revealed to have also leaped from Earth-1610 into Earth-616. However, he appears to have lost his memories in the process as he has no recollection of how he arrived there. He appears older and sports longer hair and a beard. The townspeople mistook him for a Wendigo and shot him prior to the actual Wendigo attacking their village. After recovering from the gunshot wound, Jimmy brought out his claws and fought the Wendigo.X-Men: Blue #1''X-Men: Blue'' #4 After the time-displaced X-Men found him and saved him from being captured, they brought him back to their base in Madripoor and he became a member of their team. While exploring Madripoor during a festival on a night off, Jean, Beast and Jimmy confront a group of mutants who were buying a chemical from a local dealer. Upon seeing Jimmy's claws, the other team of mutants voluntarily end the fight, acknowledging the X-Men as allies due to everyone involved having a positive history with Wolverine.X-Men: Blue #5-6 During the Secret Empire storyline, the team rebels against the government of New Tian following Hydra's takeover of the United States. While in their hideout, they're attacked by a group of mutants sent by Emma Frost. While Jean and Jimmy escape, the rest of the team is captured.X-Men: Blue #7As Jean and Jimmy regroup and plan their next move they are rescued by Danger, who stages a series of elaborate holograms to keep Emma's forces occupied. The rest of the team begins to lose hope as Emma begins telepathically tormenting Cyclops. Havok is about to intercept Jean and Jimmy when he is suddenly ambushed by Polaris. While Polaris fights Havok, Jean and Jimmy manage to rescue their teammates and Briar until they're caught by Emma, who has taken control of Cyclops and forces him to attack them. Jean manages to release Cyclops from Emma's mental control and the team successfully escapes. During the Poison Hive’s interdimensional invasion of Earth, various superhumans were forcefully bounded by Symbiotes to be later infected, Poison consume the host's body and assimilate their memories, powers, and abilities in the process. Jimmy was one of the heroes bound with a Symbiote and later consumed by a Poison. After Jean destroyed the entire Poison race through the Poison Queen, Poison/Jimmy Hudson became the last Poison alive wandering the Earth in Jimmy's human form. His body became a inner battle between the Poison's consciousness and Jimmy's consciousness fighting for control, while at the same time, Jimmy slowly regains memories of his past. Jimmy's former teammates manage to track him down in hopes of saving their former friend. However their attempts were interrupted by Jimmy’s half brother, Daken, who had been sent by Magneto to kill him if the Blue Team couldn't bring themselves to do so. Poison attempted to flee before being forced into a fight by Daken, resulting in a brutal yet equal fight between them before being stopped by the Blue Team. After Jean scans his mind, it had been confirmed that Jimmy's consciousness had regained control of his body, although he wishes to leave the team until he learns to find his place in the world. Powers and abilities Jimmy's mutant powers are similar to those of his father. For instance, he possesses an accelerating healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue of his body in a relatively brief period of time. While the full extent of his healing factor is unknown, it is possible for Jimmy to virtually withstand various wounds, diseases, drugs, and toxins. He also has his father's retractable bone claws that are housed within his forearms. Although he lacks his father's adamantium-laced skeleton and claws, he has the ability coat them in organic steel, similar to Colossus' mutant ability. While the durability of his claws has yet to be determined, they have proven to be strong enough to seriously damage the savagely-powerful Wendigo and withstand Cyclops' optic blasts. Jimmy is gifted with superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see further and in a wider range of light levels than an ordinary human. His hearing is also greatly enhanced; he is capable of recognizing people or objects by smell alone, and can track a target even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time. In addition, he has proven to be extremely immune to telepathic assault and probing.X-Men: Blue #5 Other versions Secret Wars (2015) During the Secret Wars storyline, Old Man Logan ended up in the Battleworld domain of the Kingdom of Manhattan where its domain's versions of Jean Grey and Emma Frost took him to the X-Mansion where he met the rest of the X-Men and this domain's version of Jimmy Hudson.Old Man Logan #5 References External links * Jimmy Hudson at Marvel Wiki * Jimmy Hudson at Comic Vine * Jimmy Hudson at Comic Book Realm Category:Characters created by Jeph Loeb Category:Ultimate Marvel characters Category:Wolverine (comics) Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Characters created by Art Adams Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional characters from Florida Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2010